victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InsaneBlueberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ciz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:08, November 3, 2011 Re:Yo Sure, you howdat. I'll make ya admin and all, cuz I am kewlio like that. WORD. hehe....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no problem! Hhehee. I'll make you not only admin, but breaucrat!!! ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I made you admin, but for some reason it says you aren't. Lemmie try again <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Why are you dying inside? You deserve it! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hhahaha. Hey, for our friendship page, can we have fan representation? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awwww. Alrighty :( Talk to you later!! I love this wiki :) Hahahha. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Interrupting Lol thanks. Hi Liz! :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ahh it's fine. Hey. Well, talk to you later! ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ...You got a lucky edit?!?! .........[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ↑ROFL. How have we possibly had that many edits? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:... Hmmmm....IDK. Uh...do you like Frame&Focus?[[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 20:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So that makes me the more level-headed of this relationship? D: [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 22:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiii :) (Piontless message...I know) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Two questions: First off...do you hate the phrase,"teach my how to dougie,"? Lol. And do you like llamas....:) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad you like llamas too...this is our official song then. Click :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) D: "I ship Lilo because I want to. Haha. It may not be a page here because Vilo isn't a user, but it's still one of my ships. According to Ciria, we are canon and I agreed with her just '''so she would shut up.' Haha." >:( JK [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 00:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that;s my favorite song xD Haahhahha [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Special Delivery! :) Code:Lizoward [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE HILLARIOUS YOU KNOW...XD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am in love with your signature, if I hadn't mentioned that earlier...xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We need more moments ~ Sorry for not doing anything before. :( unfortunately I was at school. I made some noodles to make up for it. Unless you don't like noodles Actually that's ridiculous. How could you not like noodles? Minithepeanut 06:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) That's wonderful because all types of noodles are good. Sorry that I'm about to go to bed though. It's 2:30 here. Minithepeanut 15:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm awake now, but we still need something to add to our pairing page. I added an infobox too :) Minithepeanut 23:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG Really, a year!? Yep, in December, 'cause thats around the time I joined TVF. That's so awesome :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 23:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ON THE VICTORIOUS WIKI I ASKED YOU WHERE YOU GET THE COLOR CODES FROM AND U DIDN'T ANSWER!!!!!! Where did you get them? :) lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Or we can eat chocolate, like you guys suggeted on the Ciz page, but not dark chocolate, 'cause I do not like that sorry excuse for chocolate, even if it's better for you. xP [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 12:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NOO! I meant what website you get them from. You already told me the codes. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 18:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YES. lol. Which website? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) @Featured Articles Hey, Liz. Just wondering where do you vote for featured articles? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 19:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. THANKS. lol. NO I HAVEN'T. :{) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, I like cute guys!! <3 Lol. Hey, who was that crush thing Katy was talking about? I deserve to know, right? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I don't think I can. Sonja and Clifford? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know who Harrison Ford is...lol. Is it them though? Clifford and Sonja? :/ Please tell me. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Are they the ones crushing on each other...? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ...YOU ARE BEING DIFFICULT. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) But you and KatyKat were talking about somebody crushing on somebody!!! WHO!? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ....YOU GUYS MADE ME ALL ANXIOUS FOR NOTHING?! lol. Can you give me that code for your signature? Cuz I want my talk page link to be "floating" like yours. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles Hey can you make a link to the feature articles voting on the home page? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 20:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) it's your StraightA little sister, Carlaaaaaay Hey! (: Do you know what picture we could add to our Lizaay page? <33 StraightACarlaay 20:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Awwww. :( The code for your signature. Can you copy and paste it or something? Thanks :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll watch it later! :) And I still don't get how to use that in my signature. LOL. Can you give me the code you used? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean like the EXACT code for your signature. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 21:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Trolololololol I think you mixed the definitions around. Here's how it should go -> "Fine, Liz can eat her normal, disgusting dark chocolate and Ciria can eat delicious, heavenly, magical, wonderful, terrific chocolate" No thanks needed. It's all part of my job! --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't really remember what for but....I KNOW I WAS ANGRY! Something to do with TSC. ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That sounds about right. ANGRY! P.S. Where do you get all these quotes for your sigs? I love them~ ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) A-N-G-R-Y >:) dare to go bigger? /hasneverheardofiteither ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) What's it about? ANGRY --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 00:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, QUEEN CIRIA, HAS NOT GIVEN UP-ETH AND SHALL NEVER, EVER, EVER GIVE UP-ETH! I COMMAND-ETH THOU TO SAY-ETH THAT THOU HAS-ETH MADE-ETH A MISTAKE-ETH! THEN MAYBE-ETH I SHALL SPARE-ETH YOUR LIFE-ETH! UNDERSTAND-ETH? /was updating-eth story-eth, but not-eth because you-eth told me-eth to-eth. ♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 01:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear, Pharaoh Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, I think-eth that thou does not know-eth who thou talk-eth too. The force-eth is no match for my strength. I think-eth that thou has taken too many jumps off of Mount Everest thouself-eth. --♥♥Ciria♥♥(◘stars◘) 01:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I like your new signature!! :) ♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥ You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, believes that thou pointed out-eth my error because-eth thou could not think of a proper retort to my carefully thought out paragraph-eth. I have-eth declared myself the winner. You shall forfeit, or face the consequences? What does thou say-eth? I shall go-eth to TVF to see-eth thy update. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Pharoah? My...*Bows Down* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) DECLARATION OF WAR I, Queen Ciria, has to admit that thou does not know-eth how to speak this olde language but still loves to talk-eth like this. I have taken thy last sentence as declaration of war. I have-eth accepted your challenge and vows that thy shalt be the one to drown-eth this time. So declare-eth I. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well do my good queen. Well do. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I laugh in the face of thy! How could thy think that thou could be drowned so easily? Thou is already dead! So thy tactic is an epic failure. I have now crashed a plane into Pharaoh Liz's palace or pyramid, whatever-eth. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thee offer sounds very tempting. I would love to join you and defeat thy Ciria. Although, Ciria's offer sounds very good, too my pharoah-et. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I think-eth that thou has underestimated Queen Ciria. How do you not know-eth that I haven't sent my army of men to take hold of your land? For I always have many plans, plans that shalt be carried out whether thy like it or not. I have Plan B, C, D, and I assumed that thy know-eth how the alphabet goes? I shall be victorious. Because I am merciful, I shalt make one more attempt to reason with thou, will thy surrender and let thy land be spared? [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ey, me good friend. Both Ciria and your offering are very pleasant. Thy has chosen to stand above both of you, and become GODDESS GAREEMA. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I laugh in the face of thou! HAHAHA! Has thou not heard of nuclear bombs? I shalt scatter them across the galaxy and whilst the whole world is being desecrated, I, Queen Ciria of the Realms, along with my people, shall be safe in one of my many realms. I am the leader of the Order. A powerful line of witches, and thou force is no match for my magic. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Declaration of War Against Pharoah Liz Lizzy, baby. LOL I would not like to join ye forces. Me and my people declare war against thy Pharoah Liz. I will rule over you as long as yee shall live. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I shalt prepare my army. I have taken all the power from the Winterlands and the creatures are all on my side. Together we shalt take down thy army. You shalt never get through the door of my realms. Thou defeat is inevitable. [[User: Ciria |'♥'♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I take note of thou threat. Pharoah Liz, how would you like to co rule with Goddess Gareema, queen of the heavens and below. I have much to offer; gold, Ciria becoming defeated, and power. What does thou say? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I am sad that thou has to go and wishes thou a good night. I shall overthrow thou kingdom through thou slumber. Bye! :( [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 02:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thy will give thou whatever is wanted. Under on condition; thy still gets to rule the heavens. Thy will give thou much. Together, Ciria will be put to misery, and be oureth slave. Really? You have to go? :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Queen Ciria, am glad thou had a good sleep but mark my word, Pharaoh Liz, thy day shall not be so pleasant. Do thy think-eth I haven't planned thy demise? [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 21:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Alliance of Lizoward Ey! Thy has made a wondeful choice. I have decided to give thy even more. Half of my land. I look forward to working with thou. Queen Ciria will be so mad. Thou Ciria has no chance!! Thank thou, Pharoah Liz. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Shall we get started plotting against Queen Ciria? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Might thou suppose, thou are going to slumber, like a dead mummy? After all, thy is a pharoah. Alas, we are losing time, but I suppose we may plot against Ciria tomorrow. Ciria shall feel our wrafth. Queen Ciria, soon to be our peasant, has informed me she is indeed plotting. I have told Ciria we have allianced. Alas, the look on Ciria's face will be horrendus, but quite amusing at the same time. Anyways, back to our duties. Ciria will be indeed the slumbering mummy within a week. Goodnight my loyal cabel. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! Virtual space...virtual slap. Thou is clever! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']]You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I like thou thinking!! What time shall we get her into the spaceship? Shall I ask my fellow followers at the labratory to make a spaceship? Ohhhh!! Evilll....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']]You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I will instruct them now. The ship should be done by Friday. Ciria shall feel our wrafth!! Goodnight Pharoah Liz. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']]You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope thy has a wonderful sleep. (on another note, can you help me think of some catchy phrases for my signature?) :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']]You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I Don't Think This Is Going To Help, But... So I was looking for pictures for our pairing page and I came across this. I don't know if that's going to help us in the war against not being eaten, but ya know, it's cool and stuff. Also - I can't add pictures... Anyhow, I'll let you get back to your wars with Ciria and MLH. [[User:Minithepeanut|'MiNi iS A PeANut - ]][[User talk:Minithepeanut|( '''CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME.(]] 07:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Is thou Amy Lee in thy profile picture? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'' The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) OOOOH I KNOW LIGHTS! I've heard a song by them...or her. :P I forgot what it was called, but it was really awesome! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) lol. No, I don't, but I remember this REALLY cool techno-ish music. Sorry. I wish I remembered what it was called. It was pretty darn awesome. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll ask my friend the name of the song. She's the one who showed me. No, I haven't. Quiet is a band...or a song? lol. Have you ever heard Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Fall for You isn't popular. lol. YES!! I THINK IT WAS THE LISTENING!! I MUST LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE AND LISTEN! lol. I don't like popular music either. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) No....it wasn't the listening. I wrote more up top ^ [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm listening to it. It's not the one :P She's pretty. She looks sort of how I imagine you. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I complimented you!! YOU DIDN'T THANK ME!! lol. What kind of music do you listen to? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Now, I asked you what kind of music/artists you listen to. ANSWER. lol. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 01:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You like country? I thought you were quoting that just to be weird. I somewhat like country. :) I don't really like Selena's singing :P Wait, so do you know who Amy Lee was when I asked? lol. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) My friend is OBSESSED with Evanesance. I would listen to them, except I don't want to. Her non-stop talk about it gets old. :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess thier music is good. I love Demi Lovato and The Ready Set. I also like various songs I find. I'm not much of a "partier". I'm not a fan of all those party songs. I like slow love songs more. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That one...special guy ♥ Who will most likely never love me, but still. Have you heard of the Ready Set? [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What does that mean? lol. Hahahah. :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Can I suggest some The Ready Set songs to you? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will. Listen to Spinnin by The Ready Set. Also, this song is pure amazingness. Melody's Song. He's really hot, too. :) lol. He's so talented!!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 02:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Kay! I know lots of people say this, but those songs are really amazing. DON'T FORGET TO LISTEN! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 04:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Demon! (i'm totally callin' you that from now on.) lol. So....I WANNA MAKE A USERBOX FOR LIMILY!!! What celebs should we be?? P.S. I hope this is refreshing from all of the "thou" and "haveth" jiibberish. which i think is cool, btw. LOVE YOU. ♥Nirenberge213♥ ❋You see this link?❋✰It's meant to be clicked on.✰ 23:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm bringing apple sauce and banana juice stew with melted handcuffs and pineapple spikes. ♥Nirenberge213♥ ❋You see this link?❋✰It's meant to be clicked on.✰ 00:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) NEW PAGE! HOW EXCTING!!! Well, since you just ate me and I am currently being happily digested by you right now, you wanna make a pairings page for us? ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 01:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LET ME SEE IT!! HUGE ARACHNOPHOBIA HERE!!! Anyways.... KK. I'll try and think of something. Do you like any celebs in particular? P.S. IKR? My food will *spasm attack* be delicious. ♥Nirenberge213♥ ❋I'm gonna love you❋✰like I've never been broken.✰ 04:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever...even though it's only been a day. lol. What's up? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 05:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Are you online? If so, wanna chat? <3 ♥Nirenberge213♥ •We are beautiful•✯in every single way.✯ 00:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) HHH....H...*pants*....HHH.....YAAAAAAHHH!!!! *hits Liz with a bat* lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' '']] 01:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Odd Family Thanksgiving food! Heeey! I don't know why I am part of the Odd Family although I didn't join. I'm afraid I got kidnapped. :P I shall bring orange kiwis and roasted oysters for Thanksgiving, okay? StraightACarlaay 01:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured Stuff Hey Ms Lizzy Dizzy Bizzy Rizzy Yeah I'll stop there. Just wondering if you were gonna do the next featured stuff blog or do you want someone else to do it? Cuz I'd be happy to. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 11:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ♥♥♥♥ Hey there! It's about time I came back on the wiki. I missed you! How have you been?? What are you doing for the holidays? I love you! Happy Holidays! ♥Nirenberge213♥ ✾ Tonight, ✾✠ we are young... ✠ 01:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Liz :) Just wondering what colour you wanted for your comments, cuz MLH said we can and we've already done our ones. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 01:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) A MESSAGE FROM QUEEN BEOTCH UP IN HERE CIRIA WAS HERE...ON YOUR TALK PAGE...WRITING MESSAGES LIKE A QUEEN BEOTCH...YES... nothing better to do also would it be too much to ask if you unblock me from the victorious wiki?Thenikz0811 22:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) HEYO right back. ;] HEYYYYY!!!! We seriously haven't talked in months/years/forever. How have you been? I've been super busy with dance, and now I have a book report, but in the summer or our next break I'll be on the wiki a lot more. You quit the Victorious Wiki? OMG, I'll miss you so much! Why???? Please don't leave here...we need you! Yay! That's fantastic! It's always the best when you find a good doctor. Or teacher. Or whatever. ;] That's great! I told you you'd get better! like 7 months ago Dance has been great, thanks for asking! I have started all my dances, and they're all really fun, so I'm excited. I still have a bit to go to get on pointe, but one day I'll get that letter from the owner and I'll be able to go on pointe shoes! Yay! CCCCOOOOOOLLLL. I love Candré! And angst! And angsty Candré! ;] Well, I hope I can reply back soon after you reply! Love you!! <3333 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey sweetie! Just wanted to say that you're an amazing friend. I couldn't ask for a better one. You are so kind, loving, caring, and downright HILARIOUS. I love you so much, and I hope your birthday was amazing. Whaddidya get? I GOT ARIANA GRANDE CONCERT TICKETSSSSS!!! <3 ;] lol. I really love you, Lizard. ;] I hope you know that. You're amazing! <3 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Liz! I also want you to know that I'm not mad at you if Gracey didn't already tell you. Hope you had a good one. How've you been? I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 05:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) That's cool! Are you ever going to return to the Victorious Wiki? And btw, will you please delete my blog? I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 02:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC)